Her Somber Soul
by wecomerunning
Summary: When people see Jade West they see an intimidating and fierce teenage girl. Although, Cat and Beck know that behind that facade is a vulnerable young woman who is scared of showing the world what lies beneath her mask of strength and toughness. When something happens in Jade's life will Beck and Cat be able to convince her to open up to not only their friends but the world?


"Come on, Jadey! Please?" Cat begged childishly at the lunch table.

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned. "No. How many times do I have to say it? I don't want to go."

Cat looked at her best friend with puppy eyes and a pouted lip. After a few seconds of just staring at the red head Jade finally gave in, "You know what? Fine! Fine, I'll go if it keeps your mouth shut and your face less… puppy-like."

Cat bounced in her seat with excitement, quietly clapping her hands together. "Yay!" She cheered. "We haven't performed together since those two not-tight girls told us we couldn't. This is going to be so much fun!"

Jade rolled her eyes playfully, trying to contain the small part of her that wanted to cheer with the perky girl.

Although she would never admit it, she always had a soft spot for her. Cat was Jade's first friend. The two were so different but fit together so well. Yeah, she shouted at the her a lot, but she would murder anyone who dared to speak badly about Cat in any way.

"Oh! Here comes Beck and Robbie! Hi guys!" Cat yelled to the two of them.

"Hey!" Robbie said with a smile as he sat down at the table. Rex attempted to sass Jade's outfit, but before he could she took him out of Robbie's hands and threw him under the table. The nerdy ventriloquist picked him up before telling the puppet off for his actions. He didn't say anything to Jade though, as he was scared of the consequences.

"Hi" Beck mumbled as he sat next to Jade, kissing her cheek in the process. Jade smiled a little as he handed her the coffee she was waiting for.

"Thank you." She said gratefully before taking a sip out of the disposable cup.

"Guess what?! Jade said she will perform at Karaoke Dokey with me tonight!" Cat beamed.

Beck's head turned towards his girlfriend, stunned that she finally agreed. She hated that place and she had planned to never return. He knew that she said yes to make Cat happy, and that was a side to Jade not many people thought even existed. But he did. He and Cat always did.

"Yeah. I did, but don't think it's going to happen all the time. It's a once off because you kept yapping at me." She muttered, taking another sip of her coffee.

"What if I yap at you again? Won't that mean you'll just say yes again?" Cat teased. She may be ditzy, but she knew how to tease Jade. After all, she's known her longer than anyone else.

"If that happens again, I'll just leave you here and let you yap at Vega about it or something." Jade affirmed. Cat giggled a little bit before taking a gummy worm from her bra and started nibbling on it, which made Jade roll her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today.

Andre and Tori joined the table soon after and everyone had a normal lunch which consisted of Tori ranting about how she doesn't like her costume for a play she's in, Cat talking about what song she and Jade should do, Andre playing random songs on his keyboard, Robbie arguing with Rex, Beck staring at his girlfriend with admiration because she was looking flawless as she gave out about how annoying Tori was on _The Slap_.

Once the day was over Cat asked Jade to come over to hers at 6pm to rehearse the song that they were going to sing, which she reluctantly agreed to.

Cat could tell that something was up as soon as her best friend walked in the door. She didn't say hello, she had a slight crease between her eyes that she only got when something was bothering her, and a firm frown was evident on her face even though she was clearly trying to hide it. Cat shook it off temporarily before leading the both of them to her room where they sat on her bed to work on the song.

"So, would you like to sing this part, or will I sing it?" She asked. Jade continued to stare off into space. Cat asked again and still didn't get an answer.

"Jade?" She asked, worry etching her.

Jade's head snapped up towards the red head. "What?" She exclaimed in annoyance for literally no reason. Cat knew she must have been deep in thought, and she must have broken that trail.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, picking up the lyrics sheet and fumbling with it to distract herself.

"Jade… you can tell me, you know." Cat pressed gently. "Did something happen at home?"

Cat knew just how bad Jade's home life was. So did Beck. The others only knew that Jade's Dad was a bad one and her Mom was stupid according to her own words. Cat and Beck knew about how Jade's Mom was never around when she stayed at hers on weekends, and when she was, she pretended her daughter didn't even exist. They knew that Jade's Dad hit her sometimes and has been emotionally abusive since she could remember. Although she pretended not to care, they knew she did, and they knew that it has always hurt her. Eventually, after a lot of convincing, she let them in. It was a long process, but Jade trusts them with her life, just like they trusted her to tell them when she was ready to.

"It's just… my stupid Dad again." She muttered, picking at her nails and avoiding eye contact. Just because Jade trusted them doesn't mean she doesn't find it hard to open up to them. That's just something Jade never has and never will find easy.

"What happened?" Cat asked, rubbing her arm gently as a way to show she was all ears. She knew Jade wasn't one for affection unless it was from Beck, but in moments like this she knew that Jade didn't hate the idea of it.

Jade sighed. "He threatened me about boarding school again because I told him that we were going to sing tonight. When I told him that he couldn't boss me around he threw a vase at me and it broke against the wall. Out of nowhere he started shouting at me about my appearance, then he grabbed me by the shirt and told me that I should seriously consider boarding school because I would be away from him, my mom, you, Beck and everyone else so I could try find someone who could actually love me because nobody else does."

Jade's eyes hadn't moved from her hands, but she was no longer picking at her nails. Cat's heart hurt for her best friend. How her own parents couldn't love Jade was beyond her, but the fact that he told her that nobody else loved her was untrue and just plain cruel.

"You know… I love you. I love you so much, Jadey. And Beck loves you more than he loves his fluffy hair." She comforted, which made Jade smile for a fraction of a second. Cat continued, "We both love you more than anything in the whole wide world. I know that Tori, Robbie and Andre love you too. You might not think it, but they care, and would do anything for you. That's love."

Jade looked up at Cat with a couple of tears in her eyes that she continued to blink back. "I love you too." She whispered.

Saying 'I love you' was another thing Jade had always found hard because it was such a strong and powerful feeling to have. It required so much trust in the person you say it to, and Jade never trusted anyone before Cat and Beck, and she still doesn't other than them. So, when she said those three words, she meant it. She meant it a lot.

Cat pulled Jade into a hug and reluctantly she accepted it. Cat liked to hug Jade a lot when they were on their own because she knew that she could give something to her that her parents never did. Affection. Love. Happiness. Beck did too. The strong front Jade always put up was able to be let down with them.

"Do you want to just stay here and not go out tonight? I don't mind." Cat asked as they broke the hug in unison.

Jade shook her head. "No. No, I promised you and I _never _break promises." She said firmly.

Cat still seemed apprehensive though, "Are you sure? We can watch movies and make cookies and I can even let you cuddle Mr Purple."

Jade chuckled a little to Cat's offer. "Cat, seriously. I'm fine, okay? We're going to go out, have fun, sing our song, and eat some buffalo nuggets because you love them."

"Are you sure?" Cat pressed.

"I'm sure." Jade assured. "Now, let's see… ah, this line would be absolutely perfect for you. It's got your range and the line itself seems like something you would sing."

PLEASE REVIEW

_In future chapters there will be a lot of BADE, but I also love the friendship that Jade and Cat have in the show, so I wanted to expand it in this fanfic 3_


End file.
